Winx Club - Episode 101/Cinélume Script
An Unexpected Event Scene: Bloom's Bedroom Vanessa: Wake up, sleepy head! The sun's been up for ages! Bloom: Five more minutes, Mom. Vanessa: You're late Bloom! Bloom School?! Oh no! Why didn't you wake me up before?! Oh, the alarm didn't go off! Oh no! I can't believe this! Hang on a sec, school's out! The alarm didn't go off because I'm on vacation! Oh mom, your joke isn't funny! Vanessa: Bloom... Ah, but you fell for it, didn't you? Bloom: I'm sleepy. I'm going back to bed. Vanessa: You should try going to bed earlier, you know. You were up really late last night. Bloom: I was reading... Vanessa: "Fairies: Myth or Reality?" Urgh, don't you ever get tired of these silly things? Bloom: They're not silly, okay? Vanessa: Actually, now that school is over, you can help me in the shop! Bloom: Noooo!! Scene: Bloom's Kitchen Mike: Good morning sunshine! Bloom: I'm not going to spend my summer working in the shop! I wish I could go somewhere fun with my friends! Mike: When you're older you can go wherever you want. Bloom: How old is older? I'm already sixteen dad... Mike: Only sixteen... you are still my little girl! *Bloom becomes little Bloom* Bloom: Dad! It's not fair! Mike: Listen, in a few weeks, we'll all be going to the beach like we do every year. Bloom: But all my friends go on holidays by themselves, that would have been the best present ever. Vanessa: Well, speaking of presents, we've got a little surprise for you! Mike: Yeah, just a little something to help you get around Gardenia! *Bloom gasps.* Bloom: Really? Thanks, dad! *Bloom runs outside and sees a bike waiting for her.* Bloom: Huh? Mike: Nice huh? Bloom: Oh well... yeah, thanks... Mike: See? She doesn't know what to say! Vanessa: I don't know, maybe she was expecting something a bit more... sophisticated? Mike: A bicycle with a speedometer? Maybe... Vanessa: A scooter, Mike! Mike: But scooters are dangerous, and they cost a bundle. Vanessa: Well, try to put some money aside, maybe next year we can get her one. Scene: Streets of Gardenia Bloom: Ohh, he'll never change! My dad won't ever let me ride anything faster than a bicycle. Mitzi: Hey Bloom! Vacationing in Gardenia this year? Bloom: No, actually we'll be going away very soon! Mitzi: The same old beach, huh? I'll send you a postcard from our vacation place. That will give you the chance to see something... *Bloom growls and Kiko makes a raspberry at Mitzi* Mitzi: Hey, careful with that scooter! It's brand new you know... Bloom: Have a nice summer, Mitzi, see you at school... What a show-off! *Bloom rides her bike to the park* Scene: Gardenia's Park Bloom: Go on Kiko, but stick around, alright? *Bloom sits down by an apple tree and bites into an apple. Kiko screeches* Bloom: What's the matter Kiko? *Kiko runs off and Bloom runs after him, then hides behind a tree and sees Stella fight Knut and some Shadow Ghouls* Stella: Rising Sun! Bloom: Wow! Goodness, did you see that Kiko? Stella: Solar Wind! Go away you villain or you will feel the magic of the Sun and Moon fairy! *Knut charges after Stella and knocks Stella down* Bloom: Oh my goodness! Knut: Your time is up fairy! Bloom: Good heavens! Knut: Ghoulies, take the scepter! *The ghouls run towards Stella and pin her down; then Knut takes the scepter from a ghoul* Knut: Give me that scepter! *He goes up to Stella* Knut: Not so strong now, are you? Bloom: Let her go! Or else I'll... wait... what am I going to do? Knut: Get her! Bloom: Get back! Huh? Did... did I just do that? Hands off Kiko! Knut: Come to me! I'll smash you like a china doll! Bloom: Oh! No! Stella: Wow, powerful! Are you okay? Bloom: Well yeah... Stella: I have my scepter back, you don't scare me anymore! Only returning the compliments, you beast! Bloom: Watch out! Kunt: We will meet again, blondie! Stella: Thank goodness, they're gone at last! Bloom: Hey are you alright? Answer me! We better get home Kiko! This girl needs help... Scene: A secret hidden place Mystery Voice #1: Knut! Come forward. So, you have failed? Knut: Not my fault, your highness! I had the scepter in my hand, but then this earthling girl appears and messes everything up. Mystery Voice #2: An earthling girl? Knut: Oh, but she was not your ordinary earthling. She's got power, this girl. She pushed back my ghouls, just like that... Mystery Voice #1: Interesting. Describe her. Knut: Well, let's see, she was, oh... Mystery Voice #1: Knut! Your glasses, where are they? Knut: Right here, your highness. Mystery Voice #1: Well, put them on, you dolt! Mystery Voice #2: A near-sighted ogre, how ridiculous. Mystery Voice #3: If only he'd wear his glasses, he'd be alright. Mystery Voice #2: Oh, will you stop defending him? Knut: An ogre with glasses looks kind of lame. Mystery Voice #1: Quiet! That girl could mean something to us. Knut: Oh, but highness, don't worry! One of my ghouls grabbed this; it's a piece of that girl's clothing. To us this is nothing, but to a hunting troll this is an important clue. *Troll sniffs piece of cloth* You'll see. Mystery Voice #2: Good, then go back to Gardenia and find the girl, and this time... All Mystery Voices: Don't let us down. Scene: The living room Mike: Bloom, I'm not sure I understand. Could you run that by me again? Bloom: I already told you, she was attacked by some horrible creatures. She's some kind of fairy. Mike: Hmm, I see. Bloom: You believe me then? Mike: No, I don't! I think we should call the police and take this girl to a hospital. Stella: No, no please. Don't tell anyone. Vanessa: She's coming to. How do you feel dear? Stella: Huh? I'm all right. Thanks for helping me out. Bloom: Oh, it was nothing. Stella: My name is Stella. Bloom: Hi Stella, my name is Bloom. Vanessa: Should we call your parents, Stella? Stella: That would be difficult. I come from a place that's a bit far from here. Have you heard of Solaria? It's a kingdom far far away. Mike: Hmm... Stella: I'm a fairy you know. I was trying to get to Alfea castle in the realm of Magix... Mike: Oh, but of course! I'm calling the police, it doesn't take a genius to realize that this girl is seriously out of her mind. Stella: Hrrr... Hmm... Mike: Duh! Stella: All right, you believe me now? Bloom: I saw her and I believe her. Stella: Those creatures attacked me and I was forced to land here, on your planet. Your daughter saved my life. Mike: Huh? Stella: She pushed back the ghouls with an energy shield. Mike: Huh? Bloom: Actually I don't know how I did it. Stella: A fairy doesn't need to know how, she just does it, that's all. Bloom: I'm a... a fairy? Stella: Of course you are, don't tell me you're not. Have you registered for the new program at Alfea castle? It's the best school for young fairies like you and me. Mike: No, no, stop talking nonsense, please! Scene: Warehouse *Lightning strikes* Knut: Ah, here we are. Troll, do your thing now! Troll: Ah... Hmm... Knut: Find that girl. Troll: Hmm... This way! Scene: Bloom's Room Stella: So this is your room huh. Wow! Did you draw these? Bloom: Yes. Stella: They're amazing! Sorry I'm a bit nosy. Bloom: Oh, no, it's okay Stella. I mean... Stella: Huh. Bloom: No, things are not okay, for instance I still don't understand what happened in the park. Stella: Bloom, you used your powers to save me, you should be proud of yourself. In my world, magic is a part of life, and powers such as yours are perfectly normal. Bloom: Is your world like that? Stella: Hmm! *Stella rustles of pages* Bloom: Is it? Stella: Yes, almost, but it's much nicer in here, it's so different. Bloom: I guess it all depends on your point of view, Stella. I still can't get over what happened. Stella: Strong feelings such as fear have summoned up the wonderful powers that are in you. They were always there, you just didn't know it. It's just a question of concentration. With your energy you can do anything. Watch! Okay, now it's your turn. Give them back their original shape. Bloom: Huhhh... Stella: Well? Bloom: Nothing, I can't do it. Stella: You should come with me to Alfea castle, it's a school for fairies. A new session is about to start, you could learn to control your powers, and I'm sure you'd make an excellent fairy. Bloom: Where's Alfea? Stella: It's in the enchanted realm of Magix. Bloom: Wow. Stella: A place beyond time and space... Bloom: Hmm... Stella: ... Where everything is possible. If you want to see the school I'll show it to you. This is a bottomless postcard. Watch this. Magix! Now follow me. Bloom: Huh. Scene: Alley Troll: She's not far, the smell is strong, there's another fairy. Knut: It's Stella, they're together. Scene: Bloom's Bedroom Bloom: I just jump in like you? Whoa! Stella: Yes, hurry up before the gate closes. Scene: Outside the house Troll: I've lost the scent, she's disappeared! Mike: Huh fairies? It's totally ridiculous! Monsters: Uh! Oh! Vanessa: Mike, it's not ridiculous, it's true. Scene: Living room Vanessa: Come on, admit it, you and I both know this Stella is a real fairy, but you're afraid to believe it! Mike, if this is Bloom's true nature... Scene: A little outside Alfea's gates Vanessa: Who are we to stop her? Stella: This is Alfea castle. Nice, huh? I'm sure you'd like it here. Bloom: But what about my high school in Gardenia? Stella: Huh? Bloom: I mean everything is happening so fast. Stella: Listen, think about it, I've got to leave tomorrow morning, with or without you. Bloom: Alright. I'll sleep on it. Now how do we get out of here. Stella: Easy, all you gotta do is jump up. Whee! Bloom: Ah! Scene: Bloom's room Bloom: Huh. Scene: Alley Troll: Wait a minute. Knut: Huh... Troll: The scent is back, they're in this house. Knut: Good work, troll, they can't escape us now. We'll go in through the back door and take the whole happy family by surprise. Scene: Living room Mike: What's wrong, Kiko? *Kiko tries to make symbols* Mike: We'll play later, okay? We're really busy right now. *Door's slam* Mike: What? *Kiko tries to make symbols again* Mike: Hungry again? You just had your dinner, you're gonna have to wait a bit. *Kiko tries to block the kitchen's door* Mike: Huh? What is that rabbit doing? Trashing the kitchen? Kiko, come here immediately! Scene: Bloom's Bedroom Bloom & Stella: Huh? Hahhh! Scene: Living Room *Knut, troll, and the ghouls begin attacking the living room* Knut: Those girls must be around here somewhere. Stella: We're right behind you! Knut: What? Stella: Now, let's settle this! Stella: Solaria! *Stella transforms* Stella- '''Ahh! Ya! *Stella kicks the troll* '''Knut: You dummy! You got beat by a cutesy blonde! Stella: Yes! But... I'm no ordinary blonde. Bloom, we're outnumbered. We're gonna have to split them up. Bloom: Alright, I have an idea. I'll take care of the ghouls. *Bloom runs outside with the ghouls following her* Knut: Alright, blondie, wanna see what me and the troll can do? If I were you, I'd get ready to lick my wounds, know what I mean? Stella: Very well. Let's see what you two can do against that. Scene: Outside Stella: Burning Sun! Bloom: Now, what do I do? *Kiko comes out hiding under a pot, Bloom lifts up the pot* Bloom: Er... But... Stella: Burning Sun! *Bloom drops the pot, another ray of light blasts and Knut falls out the door* Bloom: Wow, Stella sure knows how to command respect. *Stella falls out the window* Bloom: Stella! Stella: Don't worry, I've called the Specialists. Bloom: Who? *The troll comes outside* Scene: Mitzi's Living Room *Mitzi changing channels on the remote* Mitzi: What a racket. I can't hear a thing. Scene: Outside *A rope circles around the troll's neck, four guys appear* Timmy: Guys, I'm ready. Brandon (Sky): Alright, let's take him to jail where he belongs. Riven: What's the rush? Don't you want to have a little bit of fun first? Sky (Brandon): I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you. After all, this is only our first mission. *Riven gets pulled by the troll* Sky (Brandon): I rest my case. *Riven lands next to Bloom and Stella* Brandon (Sky): Stay behind me. *The troll begins punching Brandon (Sky)'s shield* Brandon (Sky): Sky, do you mind doing something? *Sky (Brandon) pulls out his sword and hits it on the ground, a large crack begins opening up* Timmy: My turn. *Timmy shoots magical arrows out of his gun, the arrows push the troll into the large crack in the ground* Timmy: Bull's eye! Brandon (Sky): Yeah, well done, but it's not over yet. Riven: Girls. Bloom & Stella: Huh? Riven: Okay, who wants to feel my flame, huh? *The ghouls begin attacking Riven. Knut punches Riven* Knut: Raww! *Knut falls to the ground by a magic blast* Stella: See, I told you, you could do it. Bloom: Wow. Then I'm really a fairy. Stella: Of course you are, I'm never wrong. *Knut gets up from the ground, but is surrounded by the Specialists* Knut: Drats! *Knut claps his hands and disappears* Stella:'''Finally this one's over. Bloom, meet our four heroes: Riven. Prince Sky. Timmy. and Brandon, Prince Sky's squire. '''Brandon (Sky): Hi! *The troll lifts up from the crack* Timmy: Hey you, where do you think you're going? *Timmy puts an electric brace over the troll's neck, Mike and Vanessa come outside* Specialists: See you later! *They transport with the troll* Scene: Living room *Mike is sweeping up broken glass* Stella: You know, it would be easy for me to straighten up everything with a little magic. Mike: Thanks, but I prefer this one. Vanessa: Bloom's ready. Mike: Are you sure about this, sweetie? Bloom: Yes, dad. I'm going with Stella to the realm of Magix and Alfea the castle. Mike: Call us as soon as you get there and let us know everything. I can't believe we agreed to this. What if you get sick? What if you meet this monsters again? What... Bloom: Dad, I'll be careful, I promise. Vanessa: Bloom, we love you very much. Please come home as soon as the session's over next summer. We'll miss you. Bloom: And I'll miss you both very much. Mike: Ah ah ah, did you really think we'd let you go just like that? No, no, we're coming with you. Bloom: Really? Thanks, dad, this is so great. Mike: Ah, no sweat. And anyway, I really wanna see this famous Magic Dimension you keep talking about. So... Bloom: Stella, is it possible? Stella: Hmmm... Well, the rules don't allow it, but as they say, rules are made to be broken. *Stella pulls out her ring which turns into her scepter* Mike: We were born ready. Stella: To Magix we go! *Stella, Bloom, Vanessa, Mike and Kiko fall through the portal* Scene: Forest *Stella, Bloom, Vanessa, Mike and Kiko land in the forest* Mike: Ahh! Wow, it really does exist. Bloom: You believe us now? Stella: Come on, we gotta go. Classes are about to begin. Ending Narrator: In the next episode, at Alfea, Bloom will discover new life and amazing new friends. But, in the Magic Dimension, she will also meet the witches from the school of Cloud Tower, the first problem she will have to deal with. Peace in Magix will be threatened. Category:Winx Club Category:Scripts Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 1 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Cinélume Category:Cinélume Scripts Category:Winx Club Scripts